


The Weekend

by WatermelonHappy



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonHappy/pseuds/WatermelonHappy
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a long awaited weekend together and things get heated.





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. I haven't posted anything on here in a long time so if you have any feedback please feel free to let me know in the comments.

Kurt Hummel made his way into his boyfriends home. If was friday afternoon and Blaines parents were out of town, and being as though this wasn't a rare occurrence, Kurt had a key and just walked in. 

Burt, Carol, and Finn were away visiting Carols old and apparently homophobic grandfather, so Kurt was allowed to stay home. His dad however felt obligated to go being as though they were now married. 

Kurt was excited for this time with Blaine, since it had to have been months since the last time they could really be alone the way they wanted to. They got up to some crazy things in the bedroom and needed to be alone when things went down (Kurt was a screamer as Blaine so eloquently put it).

Speaking of Blaine, he was no where to be found when Kurt walked into the house. Making his way further in Kurt threw his keys on the living room table and removed his shoes and coat, placing it on the coat rack. Looking around, the house seemed quiet as it always was.

He assumed Blaine would be in his room, so he made his way upstairs looking for him. He climbed the stairs quietly and made his way towards Blaines room.

This was a normal thing for them, walking into each others homes, so when he reached his boyfriends room he just walked in.

The sight that greeted him was normal and welcomed. 

The first thing he saw upon walking in was clothes skewed across the floor. If he wasn't distracted by the next thing he would have freaked out about The clothes thrown so haphazardly on the floor. 

The second thing he saw (and heard quite loudly he might add) was a gay porn playing on the tv. Kurt wasn't such the baby penguin he used to be, so for a split second he felt his cock twitch as he watched some guy get fucked on the beach.

The final thing he registered was his boyfriend sprawled on the bed stroking his cock leisurely while watching the porn video. 

"Hey babe," Blaine said when be noticed Kurt, but not stopping his actions.

"Hi baby'" Kurt said back.

Kurt walked over to Blaines bed and upon reaching him leaned down to give him a peck on the lips which quickly escalated into a full makeout session.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your sexy self today?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Leaning over to kiss Kurt again. 

Kurt giggled, "Since both of our families are gone I thought I'd drop by, but I see you're already busy." 

"I'm never too busy for you beautiful, but you could always help out." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled over and Blaine dropped his free arm around Kurt. He moved Blaines hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own. He quickly continued Blaines task.

Blaine moaned, "Fuck babe...so what are we doing today?"

"I think you know what we're doing today...daddy," Kurt whispered.

As Kurt looked up at Blaine he saw his eyes darken in lust, and he felt him grab his wrist and still his hand.

"Well if that's the case baby come and suck Daddys cock," Blaine said with authority.

Kurt moaned at the authoritative tone in his boyfriends voice and scrambled to get between Blaines legs.

He took Blaines cock back into his hand and stroked twice before taking him onto his mouth as quick as he could.

He heard Blaine moan and started to suck on the head of his cock.

"Fuck baby you have the best mouth. It was just made to suck my cock," Blaine moans.

Kurts cock hardens at that thought. He loves the fact that he was able to pleasure Blaine.

"All for you daddy," Kurt said.

Kurt continued to suck Blaines cock alternating between sucking and stroking the parts had couldn't quite get into his mouth. Blaine was most definitely above average size and Kurt loved it.

After a few more minutes of sucking, Blaine pushed Kurt off his cock.

"I don't want go cum in your mouth baby, get undressed while daddy gets the lube." Blaine says.

Kurt hurriedly removes his clothes as his boyfriend goes to retrieve the lube. He was already achingly hard from sucking his boyfriends cock, but watching Blaines naked body was the icing on the cake.

Blaine had an amazing body and Kurt made sure to let him know all the time. Blaine worked out on a regular to maintain his amazing body and it paid off. Where Kurt was lean, soft, and petite, Blaine was all hard and muscles, but just the right amount.

As Blaine walked back his hard cock bobbed up and down, hitting his stomach.

"On your stomach ass up baby," Blaine said with a tap on Kurts ass

Kurt rolled over anticipating the feeling of Blaines fingers at his hole. He moaned as he felt the first finger slip in.

"Oh daddy...it feels so good," Kurt moaned.

Blaine continued to stretch Kurt until he had reached four fingers and felt he was adequately stretched.

He went to reach for a condom but Kurt stopped him.

"No condom, I want to feel you...all of you," Kurt said shyly.

"Of course baby. No condom," Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the back of his neck. 

He positioned himself behind Kurt and lined himself up. 

He began sliding into Kurts tight,wet, heat.  
After giving Kurt a minute to adjust to his size he began thrusting in and out of Kurt. 

"Oh yes daddy...HARDER!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine picked up his pace and slammed harder and harder into Kurt. 

"You like this don't you. Daddy fucking your tight little hole so hard," Blaine growled.

"YES DADDY! Oh god," Kurt screamed.

Blaine grabbed Kurts hips and slammed into him at a punishing pace, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Blaine pulled out quickly and turned Kurt over, slamming back in just as quickly. He grabbed Kurts cock and began stroking him with every thrust.

"Cum for me baby," Blaine said.

"Oh yes daddy...IM CUMMIMG!" Kurt screamed.

White steaks of cum exploded from Kurts cock painting his chest and Blaines hand. Blaine continued to fuck into Kurt having not reached his climax yet, but knowing he would be complete very soon.

He trust into Kurt a few more times feeling his impending orgasm. 

"Fuck baby I'm cumming," Blaine howled.

Kurt felt Blaines hot cum fill him up inside. He smiled as Blaine fell on top of him and cradled his face in his neck.

"I love you so much." Blaine said dazed out.

"You love fucking me so much," Kurt teased with a giggle.

Blaine looked at him with a smirk and Kissed his lips gently, "Yeah that too." 

Kurt giggled and Kissed Blaine. Rolling over to be the small spoon, letting Blaines warmth engulf his body. After a while he felt Blaines arms get heavy signaling that he'd fallen asleep.

Kurt let himself be lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of Blaines breathing. He needed all the rest he could get...they had the whole weekend head of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. I haven't posted anything on here in a long time so if you have any feedback please feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
